<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adoration by slotumn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570275">Adoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn'>slotumn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The kids probably wouldn't mind if I tried these out first, right?"</p><p>"...I should've known you'd ask for something like that."</p><p>A.K.A. LysiClaude lactation and pregnancy kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The kids probably wouldn't mind if I tried these out first, right?"</p><p>She opened her eyes to stare at Khalid, who was reclining next to her and running oil-covered hands over her breasts after he'd done the same for her sore legs and stretching stomach. </p><p>"...I should've known you'd ask for something like that."</p><p>He chuckled and squeezed, drawing a moan from her throat and a few drops of milk from her darkened nipples.</p><p>"Hm, I wouldn't be surprised if the twins got a sweet tooth early on, just like you," he commented, after catching the milk on his tongue. </p><p>"Are you really going to keep talking about the babies during sex...?"</p><p>"Hey, it's not like they understand what we're saying."</p><p>"Still!"</p><p>He squeezed her cheeks between both hands before kissing her. </p><p>"Can't help it, you look so adorable when you're plump and glowing and round with my children." </p><p>"Adorable is a...strange way to put it."</p><p>"Adorable, and fuckable."</p><p>Her face heated up as he continued to knead at her chest. </p><p>"I like how these are still small enough to fit into one hand even when they've swollen."</p><p>"Still had to get new underclothes for them...it feels like a waste, getting new clothes to wear for just a few months."</p><p>"It's not a waste when they're very important few months. Besides," he winked, "we can always use them again, if we want."</p><p>"I'm not even in the third trimester, and you're already thinking of making me pregnant again...honestly, Khalid."</p><p>"Just doing my part to secure heirs for the Almyran royal bloodline and House Ordelia!"</p><p>They both laughed, and she felt a wave of relief that none of that was relevant to their lives or family now. </p><p>Finally noticing the straining tent at his crotch, she reached down to palm it. </p><p>"...You can, probably, put it in right away," she muttered, rubbing her thighs together and feeling how the already-constant wetness intensified.</p><p>"I can, but it's bad manners to pass up a feast."</p><p>Her knees were raised and spread, and her stomach more or less obscured the view when be dipped down to start licking, so she sighed and gripped onto his hair instead. </p><p>"Mm...I think you spoil me too much, sometimes."</p><p>"I do. Because I love you."</p><p>"Love you too, but I hope you'll be a bit different towards the kids."</p><p>"Sorry, I'm going to spoil them, too, so you be the strict parent."</p><p>She wasn't sure if her next groan was from exasperation or pleasure, as he applied more pressure to her clit and sent her over the edge.</p><p>It turned out to be one of those orgasms that left her wanting more instead of spent, so she wasted no time pulling his smallclothes down and getting on top of him when he came back up. </p><p>"Gotta say, it's nice how pregnancy sex is making you ride me more often."</p><p>"It, ah, also takes up more of my stamina, so you better help me, alright?"</p><p>"Of course," he replied, then began thrusting upwards to meet her rocks back and forth.</p><p>It was gentle enough at first, but the rhythm quickly got rougher and more erratic, and she searched for something to support herself with-- and eventually settled on his hands, interlocking their fingers together.</p><p>When she opened her eyes to look down at him, she noticed him staring intently at her bouncing breasts. </p><p>"Doesn't that hurt? Maybe I should help out."</p><p>"You just want an excuse to touch them, don't you."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>He freed one hand to reach up and squeeze, and she squeaked in surprise when a stream of milk dribbled down from her nipple. </p><p>"Holy shit," he muttered, breathing suddenly even more ragged and squeezing her hand tighter. </p><p>From there on, he alternated between drawing milk from each breast and lovingly rubbing his hands over her round stomach as the warm liquid rolled downwards. </p><p>"K-Khalid-- oh, gods-- "</p><p>Her insides began contracting at the same time a more intense jet of milk shot out in response to a particularly strong grip. </p><p>"You're, ah, seriously the best, Lys," he panted out. "Can I-- I want to finish on those tits."</p><p>She frantically nodded and moaned, but continued to ride out her own orgasm, relishing the feeling of gripping his cock while it was deep inside her. </p><p>"Okay, you-- need to get off now, I'm, ngh, really close--"</p><p>In the end, he had to sit up and gently knock her onto her side next to him. </p><p>"Lysithea," he groaned, poking the glistening head into the side of her breast while jerking the rest of his length. "I'm so, ah, fucking glad that I knocked you up like this...!"</p><p>She was too breathless to respond, so she looked up and found his other hand to hold as thicker white liquid covered her chest. </p><p>He leaned down to kiss her afterwards, just as out of breath, then worked his way down to lick and clean her torso. </p><p>"...So, it turns out that sperm and milk doesn't taste all that good together," he said, after several moments of wordless licking.</p><p>"I figured, but feel free to keep the firsthand knowledge to yourself."</p><p>He laughed and kissed her again, letting her taste exactly what he was talking about. </p><p>"This is okay since it's technically secondhand, right?"</p><p>"You're incorrigible, Khalid," she sighed, then pushed him back down onto her breasts. "But you've done a lot of work just now, so...feel free to...treat yourself, since you're clearly into this."</p><p>"Eager to practice for when the babies are born, hm?"</p><p>"B-be quiet."</p><p>She felt him gently place a hand over her abdomen, his grin softening from mischievous to tender.</p><p>"...I really, really love them already."</p><p>She smiled. </p><p>"So do I."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20">LysiClaude week twitter</a>
</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09">My twitter</a></p><p>Pregnant sex is one of the standard fanfic clichés for a pairing, right? Or is my brain too saturated with porn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>